


Maymay

by Elisza94



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blackmail, F/M, Friendship, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26995021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elisza94/pseuds/Elisza94
Summary: Friends are for life, until they aren't.
Kudos: 3





	Maymay

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys,   
> My first post of some of my original work.   
> Posting fan fiction is one thing but posting something original is quite scary.  
> Let me know what you think!

‘You look cute.’ Seth tells me when he opens the door for me, he is wearing a big smile and one of his cats is squirming in his arms. 

I blush slightly at his comment. Seth has always been flattering, right from the first time we met. We have been friends for more than six years now and I dare to say we know each other pretty well. I can tell him everything and when something is bothering me I almost immediately tell him. 

As I step into his house I am greeted by the other two cats who live with him. One of them pushes his nose against my leg in an attempt to get my attention and I softly pet his head as a response. 

Seth had texted me that morning to tell me he broke up with his girlfriend and that he was in dire need of some distraction. They had decided to split together but he still felt awful at being alone in his flat. So I proposed to come over, see a movie together and talk about what he was going to do now. He was happy to oblige and so here I was. 

The door to his living room is wide open and I can hear the sound of music playing softly. Like it is my own house I walk into his living room and settle myself on the couch. I quickly lose my shoes and fumble my legs underneath me. Seth is still wearing a big smile as he sits down beside me. 

‘I am so glad you came. Amy left this morning and I haven’t been home alone in a while. It is kind of silent now and I don’t know if I am really good with silence.’ He tells me right away. 

I get it. Seth has always been a guy who likes to have a lot of people around. He is not in a good mood most of the time when he is alone. And having to live alone after being in a relationship for so long must be hard. 

‘You know I will be on your doorstep whenever you ask.’ I say, feigning adoration while laughing through my teeth. 

‘Yeah, I know. That’s why I like you so much.’ He jokes back. 

It takes only a little while before a bottle of wine appears along with a bag of snacks. We talk for what seems like hours about him and Amy. He tells me about the talk they had, about his hard time getting used to his new job and about the eventual break up. He seems fine talking about it, like it doesn’t hurt him that their 7 year relationship is over. 

Eventually we pick a romantic comedy to watch and we settle in next to each other both working through our second glass of wine. It feels kind of cosy to sit next to each other, only touching each other at the shoulder. I hear Seth sigh heavily as he leans in closer, placing his head on my shoulder. 

‘You smell so nice.’ He whispers to me, which makes me chuckle softly. Seth has a way with words that I don’t understand. He tells me sweet things contantly but when I ask him about it he says he knows I have a boyfriend. 

Mike and I have been together for almost as long as Seth and Amy were and Mike knows about my deep going relationship with Seth. Trust is the word Mike uses. Trust in humanity that a boy and a girl can be friends. Trust that I will never betray him in any way. 

I stiffen before I realize what I feel. Like my body registers more than my mind does. But it is there. His hand on my stomach, slowly tracing the form of my body. His hand strokes my stomach from the buckle of my belt to the underside of my breasts. For a moment I think he is going to touch my breast but he keeps hovering near it without touching. 

‘Seth - ‘ I try before I can only gasp when he presses his mouth in the crook of my neck. His slow kisses send a shiver down my spine. 

‘Sttt,  _ Maymay,  _ I know you want this.’ He whispers. 

I try to push him away with my hands but he is way too strong. 

‘Seth, I don’t want this. Please stop.’ I tell him but it doesn’t look like he is even hearing me. 

His mouth sucks at my earlobe while his hands breach the barrier and start to caress my breasts. He is slowly kneading one of them and I feel my stomach turn around, suddenly feeling very nauseous. 

‘Seth, please -’ I almost beg, feeling him making his way under my shirt trying to release my breast from my bra. 

‘Shut it  _ Maymay,  _ don’t get me angry.’ He grunts, suddenly not so friendly anymore. 

His hands are groping more violently now and I can feel him bite in my earlobe. A gasp of pain escapes from my mouth. I have never seen this side of Seth. Never seen him so violent, so unlike him. Why this all of a sudden? 

I feel him grab the hem of my shirt before he pulls it over my head in one swift motion. I’m frozen in place when I am suddenly before him wearing only my bra with one breast almost completely exposed. In a reflex I throw my arms in front of my chest in an attempt to hide the parts he should not see but he is not buying it. A terrible smirk can be seen on his face as I feel his hands fight with the buckle of my belt. When it loosens he proceeds to the button of my pants and I feel cold all of a sudden. 

_ This can’t be real. We have been friends for so many years. This can’t be real.  _

‘Seth - Please stop.’ I tell him one last time, hoping desperately that he will listen. 

I don’t see it coming at all but I feel it immediately. The back of his hand savagely slaps me in the face with such force that I fall to the side. One of my hands is still protecting my chest area while the other touches my cheek in confusion. He hit me. 

‘I said shut it.’ He barks while he doesn’t give me time to comprehend. His hands force me on my hands and knees while I am still confused from the slap. 

The disturbing sound of his own belt gets me back to reality. When I look back over my shoulder I can see him stroking his dick while his other hand is pulling my pants and panties down in one go. 

‘O my god May, you are just gorgeous.’ He says in a passionate tone which makes me sick. 

His fingers trace the insights of my thighs before they slowly make their way over to my most private parts. His fingers are almost gentle which confuses me. One way he is trying to hurt me while in the other way he is trying to be gentle. His fingers gently poke at my entrance and I can’t help but gasp when one of them enters. 

‘Oh  _ Maymay,  _ you are so tight. I thought Mike would have worn you out by now but he must have a really small dick if you are still this tight.’ 

I want to struggle but my body won’t let me. How dare he say things like that? Mike is perfect and Seth was never supposed to know how tight I am. He has no right to any of that information. I feel a hint of pain when Seth adds a second finger. The terrible tension in my lower body only makes it worse. I feel every touch, every stroke and I can’t help it. 

Seth’s fingers disappear and are replaced by the head of his dick pushing at my entrance. 

_ This can’t be real. Please, don’t let this be real.  _

His hands grab my hips tightly before I feel him push in. An agonizing pain flashes through my lower body and makes me cry out. He slowly pushes all the way in before he starts moving in and out. His movement is accompanied by his soft moans. 

‘Oh  _ Maymay,  _ you are so perfect. I’ve wanted to fuck you for so long.’ 

I feel him speed up as his grunts get louder. The slapping of his skin against mine makes tears sprout in my eyes. My head is forced against the back of the couch when Seth speeds up again. The tears continue to stream from my eyes as I desperately try to close them to block everything out. I want to disappear. To just vanish into thin air and wake up from this terrible nightmare. 

One of his hands disappears from my hip for only a moment before it appears in front of my mouth. Seth tries to get access to my mouth by pressing frantically against my lips but as a last act of defiance I try to keep them closed. 

‘Suck on it May. Suck on my finger.’ Seth orders me. 

I hesitate for a moment. Is it a good idea to show defiance now? He already has his cock buried inside me. Why protest now? 

I am still making up my mind when I feel him slap my asscheeks hard. A jolt of pain moves through my body and makes my mouth open in a cry. Seth takes his opportunity and shoves his finger inside my mouth at once. And I suck.

‘There you go baby.’ Seth says before he takes his finger out of my mouth again.

I close my eyes as I wait for him to finish. For this pain and humiliation to stop. 

I suddenly feel a finger against my ass and jolt upward to avoid the touch. The finger is wet and in horror I realize that it is wet from my own saliva. 

Seth laughs out loud. 

‘Oh baby, just let me have some fun. Relax you will be fine.’ He tells me, which does nothing for my nerves. 

I feel one of his arms scoop under my hips to keep me steady while his finger gently pokes at my ass. Seth is still pounding into me and his grunts of pleasure tell me he is pretty much enjoying himself. I feel my legs tremble under his wait while his finger slowly enters me. 

My eyes open with the jolt of pain I feel in my backside. The tears stream down my face and I can hear myself whimpering under his touch.

_ This is so wrong. So incredibly wrong.  _

When his finger is completely nudged inside me he starts moving it in and out and I can feel my insides protesting. Having something up my ass feels incredibly weird and I can feel another wave of nausea washing over me. The pain makes me clench around Seth’s cock which makes him speed up even more. 

_ O god, let this be because he is close. Please, be close.  _

His grunts get heavier and it doesn’t take long before I feel his cum painting my insides. He collapses on top of me and immediately removes his finger from my ass. I feel incredibly uncomfortable trapped beneath him on the couch and I want nothing more than for him to move away from me. 

‘God  _ Maymay,  _ you are amazing.’ He tells me as he places a series of soft kisses in my neck which make me sick. 

I remain still and totally silent when he moves off of me, not wanting to aggravate him but also not physically able to move. He pulls up his pants while he squeezes my ass once more and I can feel the tension in the air. Does he even know what he just did? Does he realize what he destroyed? Does he realize that he hurt me?

‘Want another drink?’ Seth asks after a while. I don’t answer him but he walks to the kitchen nonetheless. 

When he is gone I try out all my muscles. I start with testing out my fingers and toes. My fingers feel stiff after clenching them so hard to manage the pain but they still work. I make my way up my body checking my arms and legs before acknowledging the terrible aching in between my legs. 

_ God, I hope he did not damage anything in there.  _

My numb fingers try to pull my pants up my limb body. I don’t care if my panties are rolled up inside my pants, I don’t care if my shirt is not stylishly tucked into my pants. I just want something to cover me. Something to protect my private parts from any more harm. When I finally succeed in pulling my pants up I see Seth watching me for the doorway. I push myself in the corner of the couch as far away from him as I can but I still do not feel safe. I curl up in an attempt to feel better, resting my head on my knees. 

I don’t touch the glass of wine in front of me, not wanting to feel even more awful. Seth sits down beside me like nothing happened. His eyes focused on the screen, a smile on his face. His arm is draped around my shoulder and I flinch when he starts stroking my upper arm. 

_ How can he be so cruel? How can he act like nothing happened? _

I remain in the same position for the next hour, waiting for the movie to end, never moving. Seth’s hand moves from my upper arm to my hair, playing with it as if we belong together. His steady breathing into my neck leaves my skin under a permanent blanket of goosebumps. 

It is a relief when the end titles of the movie roll on the screen and Seth stretches his arms out. Having found some strength again I immediately move away from under his touch. I scramble to my feet rambling about having to work tomorrow and needing to go to bed. Without waiting for an answer I grab my shoes, pull them on without fastening them, and burst through the open door to the hallway. Seth follows me without a word. 

My hand is already on the door handle when I feel Seth’s hand on mine. His other arm scoops around my waist, pressing his body against me. He softly kisses my neck and I am frozen once again. 

‘I really enjoyed today  _ Maymay.  _ We should do this more often.’ He whispers in my ear. 

My mouth suddenly feels like I swallowed a scoop of sand. I can feel his hand move towards my breasts again as he is apparently waiting for some kind of a reaction. I nod stiffly to get it over with. 

‘Before you go you need to promise me something.’ He says slowly groping my breast. 

‘Which is?’ I ask, with a heavy lump in my throat. 

‘Don’t tell Mike. It must destroy him to know you cheated on him.’ 

When he loses his grip on me I immediately open the door. Almost running down the gallery to get to the stairs. I run down the stairs two steps at a time wanting to get out of this building as soon as possible. 

The fresh evening air and oxygen overwhelm me and before I get a chance to take a breath I lose the contents of my stomach. 

  
  
  



End file.
